


Too Close to the Edge

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Edging, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: Erik kept driving him to the edge. But he wouldn't let him fall just yet.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Too Close to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRose2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/gifts).

> im a soft bitch

Jellal had begun to lose all track of time since they started. It felt like hours had already passed, even though it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes since Erik had given him that toothy grin and seemingly looked into Jellal’s soul about what he was craving that night. All he had wanted was to relax, and here he was, pulled tight like a bowstring as he rested his back against Erik’s tanned chest, three fingers in his ass and Erik’s hand teasing the head of his profusely leaking cock.

Jellal’s voice had begun to catch in his throat, a sign he was close, and Erik did it again. He fucking stopped all movement and refused to let Jellal have what he wanted.

“Oh no, not yet baby. I’m not through with you yet.” Erik whispered huskily into Jellal’s ear, licking the shell while he let Jellal come down from his high. Jellal felt close to snapping, this had to be the fourth time Erik did this to him tonight.

“You really do know how to drive me mad, Erik.” Jellal muttered as he sunk softly into Erik’s hold as Erik teased the rim of his hole and ran a single finger along his twitching cock. His breath came in shallow pants, his face flushed red.

“Well it helps to know exactly what you’re thinking. And I know you want to just come so bad, right?” Erik taunted, slowly wrapping each finger back around Jellal’s shaft and slowly inserting three fingers back inside Jellal, making their leader gasp and squirm in Erik’s hold.

“God, please, Erik! I just need to come, please let me--” he begged, a few tears slipping from his eyes and down his cheeks. He let out a sharp gasp as Erik pressed those fingers against his sweet spot, doing his best to rock back down onto Erik’s fingers.

“Oh, how can I say no when you beg so nicely? I didn’t even have to tell you to this time.” he teased with a chuckle. He pumped Jellal’s cock faster and harder and pressed on that spot that made Jellal just sing, letting his love have some relief.

It was too much for Jellal, and being given permission to come meant he didn’t have to hold back anymore as he spilt into Erik’s hand with a cry of his name. His thighs trembled and threatened to close with the strength of his orgasm, sniffling softly, not realizing more tears had fallen.

Once Erik was sure Jellal had finished, he helped the other lay down in their shared bed and held him close while Jellal seemed to float on a cloud. Who cared about the time anyway when he could help Jellal relax like this?


End file.
